<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet by AWillfullDroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236138">Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll'>AWillfullDroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Interrupted, Shower Sex, Traumatized in-laws, Twelve Days of Smutness, tits on glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum tries to get Rayla to be quieter in the shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rayllum Porn, The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Smaller fic, but the substance of this one doesn't necessitate many words.<br/>Close to being late, but it 11:19 of Day 8 for me. So enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Shhh,” Callum chided his wife as he removed his hand from her mouth. The shower would cover up a lot of sounds, small grunts, the slapping of flesh, even low moans. But he knew it definitely wouldn’t cover up the wanton moans coming from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Rayla, honey,” he cooed, before slowly resuming his thrusts. “You have to keep quiet. Runaan is still asleep, and you know Ethari could be back from the store at any moment.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“but it’s so </span><em>hard</em>, Callum.” Rayla grinned as she looked over her shoulder and met his gaze. “So thick and delicious, I love the way it keeps filling my pussy, over and over. Do you really want me to resist telling you how much I love you? Or how much I love your cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“No. I just don’t want Runaan to kill me for having sex with you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Callum,” his wife laughed, “We are married. We’ve been married for three years. Runaan knows that we fuck, Callum. He’s asked, like, a dozen times in the last year when he’s going to be a grandfather.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Still, I think he might kill me if he actually saw me balls deep in you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hmmm, I won’t let him. You are legally obligated to fuck me, and I need my daily dose of medicine.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Callum grunted as he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder into the hot confines of his wife’s pussy. He could feel the water beginning to chill, even as Rayla’s cunt rippled around him. It wouldn’t be too long, before they’d both cum. Even if he wanted to slow down and draw out their pleasure, he wouldn’t be able to. They had been hosting Rayla’s foster parents for a week, and Rayla was mostly incapable of being quiet, not that Callum minded. He had always appreciated how vocal she was, even though it meant that they couldn’t have sex with other people in the house.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>But so far, the shower and the bathroom fan seemed to be covering everything up. Something that Callum was grateful for. This last week was the longest either of them had gone without making love or bringing the other to orgasm in years. The shower sex was an oasis to the hungry lovers as they moved against each other.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Another wanton moan slipped out of Rayla, drawing a groan out of Callum. Her moan had sent a shiver down his spine, he didn’t want her waking up Runaan. “Rayla, shush.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Don’t care if Runaan sees, Callum, or hears. Just fuck me, make me cum all over your cock, I haven’t cum in a week. Please, Callum!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Runaan blinked twice as the light streamed through the window. He smiled and rolled, only to realize that his husband wasn’t beside him. Sighing, Runaan rolled out of bed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His eyes fell on the alarm and saw that it was 7:30 in the morning. He had noted a tendency of his foster daughter and son-in-law to sleep in. And since they had been staying with their daughter, Ethari had insisted on cooking most meals. With no scent of food on the air, he slowly tossed on a shirt before leaving the guest bathroom.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>As he entered the hallway and passed by the bathroom, he paused for a second. Runaan could hear the shower running, and he could just barely hear grunting over the fan in the bathroom. </span><em>Poor Ethari!</em> Runaan thought with a chuckle. <em>He must be pent up. I should go in and… relieve him before Rayla and Callum wake up</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Biting his lip, he nudged the door open. The shower was running, and steam filled the room. Runaan silently entered and shut the door behind him. He smiled as he began to shed his clothes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His shirt was off, and its way to the ground when he looked at the shower. He could just make out a figure as a heavy grunt filled the air. Runaan began to smile until nipples appeared on the glass.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Horror assailed him as he realized that the nipples against the glass door of the shower capped a pair of breasts. Glancing upwards he saw Rayla’s face, her mouth hanging open as she cried out with her eyes screwed shut.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“AHHH!!! Callum, I’m coming!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“GAAAHHH!!!!” Runaan screamed in shock. Rayla’s eyes shot open and briefly met his.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Runaan!?!” she screeched in surprise as she backed away from the door and disappeared into the mist.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Runaan's disgust and horror increased exponentially as Callum’s groan reached his ears, and a string of white fluid splattered against the vacant glass. Turning around, he felt bile rise in his throat. Nobody wants to see their daughter and her husband having sex. Runaan just hoped that he wouldn't puke all over the hallway as he ran back to the guest room and the wastebasket therein.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twelve Days of Smutness is close to the end. I can not emphasize enough, the skill of the other writers involved in this collection. So if you have the time, please do check out the other fanfics in the collection. The collection now has 50+ fandoms, along with a wide variety of ships and kinks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>